How to Pop your Cherry in Three Days!
by Yenina
Summary: Naruto's looking for the right man for a one night stand in Hong Kong... that was before he met a certain stoic raven who simply spoiled his chance by announcing that he'll be his date! Would he go with him instead or go home a virgin? SasuNaru
1. Tuesday Announcement

**_How to Pop Your Cherry in Three Days!_**

**_by: Yianne-21 / 12-ennaiY _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO._**

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the re-uploads... I had to co'z I just realized that I have not even changed all the titles in every chapter of the story._

**_Pairings: Blatant Sasuke/Naruto._**

_**Warning:** Rating may go up to M by chapter 6 or just linked to my profile. **Not Beta-edited so read at your own risk! **_

**_

* * *

Tuesday Announcement_**

_All things Starts with a Plan!_

"Yo, Naruto, When will your new job start?" Jiraiya asked as soon as he entered Naruto's bedroom. Naruto who was facing his computer looked confusedly at Jiraiya before answering lamely, "Wednesday, next week."

"Good." He answered back, "That means you can still come with us to Hong Kong this coming Friday."

"Really? Hell, yeah! I'd love to go and you can't take that back anymore!" Naruto's attention was immediately focused on Jiraiya hearing the foreign country's name, forgetting the fact that his character on the online game, "World of Warcraft", are being mobbed and killed by hundreds of high-leveled monsters. He had always loved traveling anywhere. His face that just looked bored earlier immediately began to glow and a sheepish smile was etched on his face as though a _very_ wonderful plan just came up to him that moment.

"Of course we won't. It's your Mom's gift to you for getting a job in that prestigious company." Jiraiya said laughing pointing down where Tsunade was at that moment. "Your cousins, Ino, Sakura, Konohamaru and his friends, Udon and Moegi are coming too."

"What? Why?" Naruto sweat dropped, appearing to have changed his mind._ 'I think it's better to stay home… But no, I can't! I'll just have tolerate those two bitches. This is a once in a lifetime chance for me!'_

"They wanted to come, so we just let them." Jiraiya explained, "Besides it's never fun to go anywhere without girls."

He stopped and thought for a while thinking things over.

Naruto was a graduate from Tokyo University taking up Business Management but unlike his two cousins, he barely passed the exam, and was just luckily included in the waiting list. Thankfully, one of the students who passed backed out and he was the first in line in the waiting list.

This was also mainly the reason why Tsunade and Jiraiya happily accepted Sakura and when their siblings asked for their permission. The two were allowed to stay as long as they tutor Naruto until he graduate, should he need it.

Much to Tsunade and Jiraiya's elation and Naruto's horror, his grades rose dramatically even with just staying within the same room as the two. Being tutored by them was like being placed in between two crushing boulders. Neither would give in and both decided that their field of expertise was much important for Naruto to learn than the others. In the end, Naruto gave up making the two compromise and decided it best to study at night in advance and face the two giant boulders heads on.

To say the least, with this kind of technique, Naruto ended up graduating with a special academic award. For the rest of his faults, his wits, instinct, innovative and social skills were more than enough to compensate for it. He was damn proud that he was accepted in one of the prestigious companies in Japan.

"Oh, alright." Naruto answered with a sigh before smiling genuinely again at Jiraiya as he remembered his plan, **_'Say goodbye, my good old virgin days! Your days are numbered!'_**

Yes, an ingenious plan indeed and he was damn proud of it. Twenty-two years of pretending that he liked girls was finally taking its toll on him and if he did not find a solution soon, he knew he'd break and spill the entire beans in front of his family. That truth was that he drooled over the hunks that went with the girls not the girls themselves.

His family was never the conservative type. They let you go and do as you please and be who you really are. The problem was that he was just adopted to the family and that in itself made him hide the fact that he is gay. The idea of even slightly disappointing his precious family was not his cup of tea. So he kept on pretending that he like big-booby girls like his uncle, Jiraiya. Yes, he does not deny that he likes the boobs but not because it's squishy or soft to touch but rather he has a hard time keeping his laughter to himself every time it bounces and the person herself doesn't know what to do to support it.

Now, finally he had a chance to give himself a treat before coming back to pretending to be a true man and start his new life as the secretary to the General Manager of Uchiha Brewery Incorporated, a subsidiary of Uchiha's Group of Companies. Things are finally looking up for him.

**

* * *

****_To Be Continued..._****

* * *

**

**Please Review if you find it interesting and I sure do hope you will... Just so you know, there will only be 9 chapters in all.**


	2. Wednesday Interlude

**_How to Pop Your Cherry in Three Days!_**

**_by: Yianne-21 / 12-ennaiY _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO._**

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the re-uploads... I had to co'z I just realized that I have not even changed all the titles in every chapter of the story and quite frankly I just had to remove all the review begging I've been doing._

**_Pairings: Blatant Sasuke/Naruto._**

_**Warning:** Rating may go up to M by chapter 6 or just linked to my profile. **Not Beta-edited so read at your own risk! **_

**_

* * *

Wednesday Interlude_**

_Being Agreeable Solves all Things!_

"Naruto, which one do you think should go with the sun dress?" Sakura, Naruto's pink-haired cousin, was holding up two foot wears. One was a two-inches lavender stiletto with leg straps while the other was a three-inches dark green leather boots with animal fur accents. Naruto sighed before lamely looking back to his bed where the said pink sun dress with violet flower design was placed.

"Just use the stiletto." He answered before facing his computer again. But before he could resume playing, Ino, his other cousin, came barging into the room also looking for him.

"Naruto, which top should I wear for my pants?" Ino asked showing him a fitting blue tank top with many glittering beads and a simpler orange tank top with a plunging neckline. He once again looked at the bell shaped jeans she was wearing that was designed with lots of shimmering glitters.

"Use the orange one; it'll go well with the pants."

"What about--"

"Will you two please leave me alone?" Naruto glared at the two. "What are you going to do with those clothes anyway?"

"We're preparing for the vacation, of course." Sakura smirked, "Unlike you, we don't plan on looking like a nanny or a ragged boy once we're there."

"Yeah, she's right you know. It's no wonder you've never had a girlfriend." Ino looked over at Naruto, "Look at you, you have good tastes in clothes but you never go beyond those orange jackets and the pants that are too short for you."

"Yeah, you should dress up once in a while you know."

"I don't think its none of your business…"

"I mean, you're not even _trying _to pick-up girls." Said Sakura.

"Yes, it's like you literally don't want them near you." Said Ino.

"--and the point is, You're not even the least bit gay!"

"--even your keen fashion sense does not sound the least bit gay!"

"Yeah, she's ri--"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Naruto surrendered wanting to salvage the situation in case it goes awry. "Here's the deal. I'll help you decide your clothes but you leave me alone after I'm done."

"Kyahh!!!" Both Ino and Sakura squealed and kissed him, dragging him to their room at the same time. "You're really the best Naruto!"

Sakura and Ino are both from Okinawa. Sakura was the daughter of Jiraiya's brother while Ino was the daughter of Tsunade's younger brother. Both were staying with them in Tokyo for four years during school terms. Both were one of the only few who passed the Tokyo University entrance exam in their former school on their first take. The two of them has been best friends since their primary years but what was more surprising was that they were also each other's best rival. They do everything together and always try to best each other be it in academics, beauty or boys.

Their parents was worried about them at first especially when they both decided to take the same entrance exam and also decided to take the same course, Law, when they realized they both passed with the same grade point average. Fortunately, their field of expertise differs. Sakura is more educated and leans more to banking and business laws where as Ino loves civil law. The former is also more interested in history, culture, sciences while the previous loves math and arts and everything in between. This is where Naruto's torture begins as their beloved student on their tutorial lessons.

His life came closer to hell when the two started living with them since he was always caught in between their fights. He was always dragged when the two goes shopping as their bagger and even as far as pretending as their boyfriend should the case require it.

Naruto helped them pick up their clothes for the trip reminding them that they need not bring ten pairs of shoes but one cool black boots and a pair of sandals will do. He then proceeded to picking up comfortable jeans, shirts and tank tops that was sure to attract guys around them just the way they liked it. Even though Naruto does not take any courses in fashion he knew his clothes and knew them well. Being very observant helps him pick up which clothes would go with the eyes, complexion, hair and height. This talent is what makes Ino and Sakura totally pisses at him. He does not apply to himself these things that he knew.

"Finally!" Naruto sighed with relief, "Can you let me go now?"

"Sure! Thanks again Naruto!" They both answered, "What about you?"

"Don't worry. I already have a plan." Naruto replied with a wink before he left.

Leaving two very _very_ curious cats.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._** **_

* * *

_**


	3. Thursday Preparations

**_How to Pop Your Cherry in Three Days!_**

**_by: Yianne-21 / 12-ennaiY _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO._**

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the re-uploads... I had to co'z I just realized that I have not even changed all the titles in every chapter of the story and quite frankly I just had to remove all the review begging I've been doing.** PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW - VERY IMPORTANT.**_

_**This chapter is on time.** I promised to update Chapter 4 on April 01, 2007, so here you go.__ The first Multi-scene chapter._

**_Pairings: Blatant Sasuke/Naruto._**

_**Warning:** Rating may go up to M by chapter 6 or just linked to my profile. **Not Beta-edited so read at your own risk!****

* * *

**_

**_Thursday Preparations_**

_First Impression Lasts _

"Jacket, Check. Fitting Pants, Check. Body Hugging Shirt, Check. Silk Boxers, Check. Shoes, Check. Accessories, Check." Naruto then looked over at a smaller box where his personal stuffs were placed. "Hugo Boss Perfume, Check. Shaver and cream, Check. Facial Cleanser for Men, Check. Shampoo, Hotel Provided. Finally, My secret kit, Checked."

"Finally, I'm all set!" Naruto grinned to himself as he fell back to his bed. "I guess there's nothing better left to do than to bother Kiba."

"Mom!" Naruto yelled to Tsunade as he ran towards the door. "I'm going to Kiba's house to destroy his stuffs!"

"You do that and I'll cut your balls of Naruto!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Aw Man! It was just a joke, you don't need to threaten me!" He answered back as be slammed the door.

"And don't slam the door!"

Ino's face peeked out from the bedroom she and Sakura shared. "Did you hear that? I think the coast is clear."

"Well, come on!" Sakura whispered hurriedly and started walking quietly towards Naruto's room. As they entered they looked around the rubles of clothes, books and other stuffs around the room. "Naruto's room is really like a pig sty."

"Literally." Ino agreed as she looked inside Naruto's wardrobe, "Here's his bag!"

"Come on, Let's do this before he comes back!" Sakura grinned.

The two of them decided it best to pick clothes for our little hero knowing fully well that he won't even bother to prepare for it. This was the reason why the two of them were hurled into a big surprise as the opened his bag.

"Oh my God!" Ino's voice raised in a few octaves. "Look at this Sakura!"

"I'm not blind, you pig!" Sakura answered back, her voice in the borderline of surprise and excitement, "Is this really what he's going to bring?"

"Holy shit, Forehead girl." Ino answered gapping, "Is this Naruto's? I thought he's never had any clothes interestingly close to fashion than those loose shirts and hideously orange jacket and wardrobe of his! Even though he does know how to mix and match."

"I'm as surprised as you Ino. Body hugging Shirt? Tight long jeans that I'm sure is _exactly_ the same height as his? Polo Shirts??" Sakura looked around more.

"Sakura! Don't browse too much! You're ruining the clothes! We'll get caught!"

"Oh my" Sakura looked back at Ino who looked over her shoulder out of curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Would you look at this?" Sakura said in awe as she picked up the black silk boxers from the bag.

"Oh my, isn't this hot!" Ino smirked. "Let's look at the smaller bag!"

"I thought you were just asking me to stop snooping at his stuffs?"

"Forget about that! I want to see this. We might find something else more interesting!"

What they saw really did surprise them very much, much more than the clothing selections earlier. "Oh my. Perfume? Facial wash? Doesn't Naruto just use soap?"

"Well, this just means we were wrong." Sakura replied back as she opened a smaller compartment. What she saw made her breath hitch, "Oh dear."

"What?" Ino could not make Sakura's stiff body move, "What is it?"

Sakura looked at her in shock holding up a whole pack of condom and a lubricant. "I think our cousin is planning to get laid."

Ino fainted on the spot.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Oh God, Thank your gods for me please! I really needed that!... I almost almost lost this chapter!!! I wanna cry!, I never realized that I reuploaded my chapters in a wrong fashion and ended up loosing my chapter 3! good thing I had back-up in my e-mail!. WORD OF ADVISE! ALWAYS BACK-UP your files in the e-mail! hehehehh


	4. Friday Gamble DAY ONE

**_How to Pop Your Cherry in Three Days!_**

**_by: Yianne-21 / 12-ennaiY _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO._**

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the re-uploads... I had to co'z I just realized that I have not even changed all the titles in every chapter of the story and quite frankly I just had to remove all the review begging I've been doing.** PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW - VERY IMPORTANT.**_

_**This chapter is on time.** I promised to update Chapter 4 on April 01, 2007, so here you go.__ The first Multi-scene chapter._

**_Pairings: Blatant Sasuke/Naruto._**

_**Warning:** Rating may go up to M by chapter 6 or just linked to my profile. **Not Beta-edited so read at your own risk!****

* * *

**_

**_Friday Gamble_**

_Day One: How to Spot the Right Guy and Ask Him Out?_

"Alright Everyone," Tsunade started, "Don't get lost co'z if you do, I won't look for you. You find your way back on your own and don't loose your phones too."

"Yes Master!" Everybody answered together; purposely using 'Master' to get a rise out of her to no avail as she just turned around and quickly went over the Star Travel and Tours Shuttle Bus that would take them to their destinations through out their stay. They had just arrived at the Hong Kong International Airport and were now finding their way to their own bus and were lead by the tour guide named Anthony, a Hong Kong resident who was half-japanese from his mother's side.

Naruto followed Tsunade's lead and bent a little for his luggage when Ino spanked him on the butt. He looked around horrified, only to face the two ladies who looked as though they would devour him with just their stares.

"Your clothes really look hot on you, cousin-dear." Ino smirked at him. She eyed him up and down. He was currently wearing a low waist jeans that hugged his buttocks and his lower hips would show from time to time every time his long sleeved body hugging light blue shirt raised, revealing a very toned and lean muscles. His nipples were also showing in his shirt making Ino want to pinch it hard.

"Good luck on your--" Sakura started but Ino immediately covered her mouth.

"Oh you Forehead girl!" Ino hissed, "You're gonna ruin it!"

"Oh!" Sakura immediately turned away and dragged Ino but not before winking at Naruto quite seductively making the boy scratch his head in wonder.

* * *

Naruto looked around the lobby of Metrohotel International. He was amazed that Tsunade, who was actually a cheapskate with everything other than gambling would go all out and book a tour in Hong Kong no less and stay in one of the best hotels that you would find. The lobby itself was huge and open. He was guessing that it reached up to twenty-five storey and the dome-shaped roof was made of glass giving the people an actual view of the sky outside. He was dazzled at the place that he did not notice the man rushing to get to the exit until he bumped into him and got knocked to the floor. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Bastard!" Naruto yelled forgetting the fact that the guy might not understand his Japanese accent.

"Idiot." Answered a husky voice in the same language.

This made Naruto look up only to lock eyes with the most piercing obsidian eyes he had ever seen. The man was beautiful in a very manly way. His raven hair hung limply around his face while his hair at the back was gelled to stand making him look like a meticulous model. His complexion was a startling contrast to his hair and clothes. He eyed the man up and down, discretely checking him out, the guy certainly knew his clothes as seen in the turtle-necked lavender shirt and black tight pants he was wearing topped with a black overcoat.

'_I think I've just hit a jackpot.'_

Well, that was until the man started to open his mouth.

"So, I guess you're planning to sleep there on the floor today?" The man said sarcastically making Naruto's expression turn sour.

"No I wasn't!" Naruto answered back, immediately standing up and recollect his composure. He dusted himself off and looked at him, "And what's with that all-superior attitude of yours anyway?"

"I don't know… Maybe because it's true?" He answered back with a scornful smirk leaving a gapping Naruto behind as he exited the door.

"He- Hey you!" Naruto yelled not noticing the people looking curiously at him including his family. "Come back, you bastard! And I'm not an Idiot!"

'_Oh, that guy is definitely off my list! What a waste!'_ Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop making a fool of yourself!" Sakura hissed pulling him in the ear towards the elevator where their family and a bell boy were waiting to bring them to their rooms.

* * *

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Hotel was fully booked that either Ino and Sakura, or Naruto had to sleep two floors above them on the eighteenth floor. Naruto volunteered instead as he saw the glints on the girls' eyes knowing full well that the two would be up to no good if left unsupervised. 

"We have three hours to rest and fix our stuffs before the tour starts." Tsunade told them in the elevator, "I want you all in the lobby by then."

Naruto was allowed to have his own room for the reason that both Sakura and Ino begged Tsunade to let him be alone. When she asked them why, his two nieces just smiled at him innocently. Not wanting to make a fuss over the arrangement, she agreed with them.

Three hours passed spent with unpacking all their clothes and fixing themselves up. Finally, Naruto was ready and left the room only to be surprised as the room across him also opened and the man that he had a fight earlier appeared. A look of recognition passed by the man's face before he schooled his expression and coldly nodded at Naruto's direction.

Naruto glowered at the man and leaned on the side of the door. "Well, if it isn't the Bastard from earlier this morning?"

"Hn." The man then proceeded to the elevator not even bothering to look back at Naruto.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Naruto yelled. He followed the man to the elevator only to see that the door was almost closing before he got to enter. The man gave him an amused smirk as Naruto stepped on the slide to prevent it from totally closing without him.

"Hah! Safe!" He grinned to no one while the elevator proceeded down to the ground. He then glared at the man once again, "Couldn't you have waited? God you're such an ass."

"And you really are an Idiot." The man mocked him, "Can you not see that I don't want your company?"

"Same here man." He replied before, "You might have the look but your attitude sucks."

"Hn…"

The two stayed quite until they reached the ground floor. Naruto was looking anywhere but the man and thinking some other thoughts to help reduce his boredom. He did not notice the man _simply observing_ on the reflections his smirk never leaving his face.

As the elevator opened Naruto was immediately mobbed by two glaring girls, "Naruto, you're so slow!"

Their expression immediately softened and a blush threatened to make its way to their face. He looked back only to see the man again looking at his cousins intently.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted him. "Are you a Japanese? You sure do look like one."

"Hn."

"Don't mind that one Sakura-chan." Naruto immediately intercepted pulling the two with him. "I think that man is mute."

The man smirked once more before going for the exit while the three went to the waiting areal muttering when he was already far from their hearing, "Hmnn, _Fishcakes_."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked smiling at the man before looking back at Naruto. "Do you know him?"

"Who knows, he's staying right across my room." Naruto pouted. "And I'll tell you now. He's a bastard."

"And you know his because…" Sakura did not continue his sentence.

"Because I've talked to him."

"So, it means you at least know his name?" Ino followed.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, "Why should I ask? I told you that guy is irritating. He keeps on calling me an idiot."

"Oh damn!" Sakura cursed. "There goes one good hunk that could have been my future husband go to waste just because my stupid cousin did not even bother knowing the name of the man he's fighting with! You really are an idiot!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

* * *

The day went by without a fuss as they were toured on to different attractions like the Walled City Park, the Old Clock Tower and the Avenue of the Stars where they took pictures with the Hollywood and Asian Stars made of Wax. They were all finally exhausted as they got back to their hotel. 

The only problem that Naruto encountered during the trip was the promise he gave his two cousins when he lost on Poker, when they played on interval during their travel from one attraction to another.

Naruto unwittingly promised to know the name of the guy they met earlier and invite him to join them to Disneyland the next day and he hated the guy's guts. Definitely. Another, this bet lessens his time to hunt for potential one night romance.

Fortunately, the two forgot to mention if he _must_ by all means bring the guy there. So, he simply assumed that asking would simply finish their deal that he started formulating scathing conversation that will make the guy say his name and slam the door directly in front of him.

'_That would finish the conversation…'_ He thought.

As he got closer to the door, he could hear the guy talking to the phone with somebody and it seems to be really _really_ important to bother.

And yes, he already got a fool-proofed plan! That he could even imagine the guy's face turn into a cute frown and start yelling or calling him names.

Smirking, he rapped on the guy's door which earned him an angry yell that he pretended not to notice. Finally, the door opened making him jump as it came in contact to the wall due to impact. "What!?"

"You have to tell me your name! You really_ really_ have to!" Naruto started his tirade. "You see, my cousin want's to know it really really much and they also kind of want you to join us to Disneyland tomorrow."

The guy's annoyed face turned into a smirk. Then, he eyed Naruto up and down not giving a second's notice to the phone he was holding.

Naruto's smirk turned into a frown. Then, his eye brows rose and lines started to show on his forehead. _'Why do I have the feeling that this is not turning out the way I liked it?'_

The guy's smirk was then replaced with amusement at Naruto's open expression.

Naruto did not like the transformation in the guy's face. He was officially getting freaked out. The guy turned around and Naruto sighed with relief but his breath stopped as he followed the conversation happening to the guy and apparently, his brother.

"Heard that, Aniki?" The Raven-hair man replied. "There's your answer. I'm not going back yet because **Naruto** just asked me out on a date and I refuse to break the guy's heart."

Naruto heard the person on the phone shout that he actually caught a few words like date... stupidity... not... and gay...

The man looked irritated at what the person on the other line said and his mouth formed into a grim line. "Well now I am."

The guy turned the phone close not bothering to listen to the other line's much louder response.

Naruto was gapping like a fish. He hissed, "Whattt?"

"Hm?" The cold bastard asked him silently.

"What Date!? And how did you know my name!?" He babbled and pointed at the man.

"Hey hey, don't rush too much out of excitement. I promise to answer all your questions." The raven-haired man smirked.

"Well?" Naruto glared at him.

"U-- Sasuke, **_Hyuuga_** Sasuke." Sasuke's tone was laced with amusement. "Your cousins literally shouted your name in the lobby yesterday and yes, you can pick me up any time you want tomorrow. I'm always ready."

With that, the door to the room closed in front of a shell-shocked blonde.

'_A date!?'_ He clutched his head._ 'Where's the bed? I think I'm having a Migraine.'_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

**TEASERS FOR CHAPTER 5**

**_Saturday Attractions_**

_Day Two: How to Impress the Guy and Win Him?_

_"O-Oi! You're getting too close. People are starting to stare at us!" _

_"Why, don't you like this?" Sasuke smirked keeping a firm grip on the blonde's waist, "Didn't you say that you find attractive?"_

_"What? I did? When--" A look of realization came to him and his face became beet red. "O-oh… I said that out loud? Damn!."_

_"Yes... I didn't even know you actually swing that way…" Sasuke said his eyes solely trained to the blonde. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the same boat as you… but maybe... I'll give you an exception. After all, you look feminine enough… Let's see how this goes."_

* * *

**Thank you all for Reading!

* * *

**

_Nothing interesting always happens on first days of tour because first of all, everybody are groggy and too tired to do anything else... doesn't anybody agree??? That's why there's nothing to talk much about in here..._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

I won't be pleading for reviews anymore because this story might be on hiatus more than necessary. I don't have any inspiration right now and I still haven't written chapter SIX. Then, I'm sorry I just had to re-update because I HAD TO REMOVE THAT stupid REVIEW PLEADING THAT I AM DOING. But since I have already finished Chapter 5 and you have all waited for so long. I WILL BE UPDATING IT TOMORROW. I just have to double check for spelling errors.! So sorry again for the re-update!

OMFG! I just found out that I've uploaded chapter 4 for chapter 3 when I re-updated this thing that I got so scared that I'll never find chapter THREE! OHHHH GOODDDSSS, I'm So Angry At Myself!

* * *


	5. Saturday Attractions DAY TWO

_**How to Pop Your Cherry in Three Days!**_

_**by: Yianne-21 / 12-ennaiY **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO._

_**Author's Note:** I would totally love it if you guys give me a few encouraging reviews. I have no excuse for the late upload except our family went on vacation again. Love you Guys!_

_**Pairings:** Blatant Sasuke/Naruto._

_**Warning:** Rating may go up to M by chapter 6 or just linked to my profile. Not Beta-edited so read at your own risk! _

_**

* * *

Saturday Attractions** _

_Day Two: How to Impress the Guy and Win Him?_

"Kyahh!!!" Ino and Sakura squealed in the bus as Naruto entered with Sasuke. Both men looked hot, Naruto with his orange sleeveless topped with a black jacket and a fitting jeans and Sasuke with a white long sleeved fitting shirt and a black jeans. "We can't believe you actually made him agree to come!"

Naruto shivered at the very high tone as they proceeded to the back of the bus where the rest of his family sat. They stopped in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya to introduce Sasuke to them. He was surprised when Sasuke acted like an actual gentleman and reached out for Tsunade's hands and kissed the back of his palm.

"Nice to meet you, Madam. Just call me Sasuke, Tsunade-san." Sasuke smiled. "I'm Naruto's Da--mphh"

"Ahh! Haha!" Naruto scratched his head as he covered Sasuke's mouth when his own mouth was twitching at the close slip-up. Sasuke glared amusedly at his antics and let him explain the way he pleases. "What he means is… He's my friend! Yeah, a Friend and since he doesn't have anything better to do he decided to come with us. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just snorted in reply.

"Anyway, these children are Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. These two ladies are Sakura and Ino."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke reached out to them for a hand shake. Unfortunately when it came to Ino and Sakura, instead of getting back his hand, the two decided to hold on to him and sat him in between them much to Naruto's delight and Sasuke's misery.

The group first took a tour at one of the well-known Jewelry Factories in Hong Kong that exports variety of jewelries to other countries. After the little tour they were led to a room where their creations were displayed and sold to tourist.

Naruto liked one particular white gold bracelet inlaid with diamonds on the sides but winced at the price which was at five thousand Hong Kong Dollars after discount. He decided that it wasn't worth it in the end.

Much to Naruto's dismay, Sasuke, being the bastard that he is, began talking in a few concise words about how this was all a gimmick to make the tourists buy, in a voice louder than necessary. This made their tour guide scowl and give Sasuke a glare when he turned around. Needless to say, Sakura and Ino who were about to buy did a double take and ended up buying in favor of _the Hyuuga's_ comments. This earned their family another scowl from the Jewelers and Naruto was not having fun because he was the one who fortunately catches their reactions before anyone else making him wince.

Their next stop was a small store in the tenth floor of a building and before they could even get out of the bus Sasuke gave another comment.

"Another rip-off, if you ask me. I'd bet they'd sell you clothes and accessories on this place and even put up a donation box in front of the store. Either way you get to leave them money." He stated looking at the building and talking to no one in particular but the nods of the other Japanese people indicated that they're listening to his advice.

"I think so too Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said giving him a sweet smile which he ignored.

Most fortunately, their tour guide heard him and decided that his presence was not needed. As everybody got off the bus, the tour guide stopped him from going inside.

"I'm sorry sir but since you're not really a part of this tour group you will have to stay outside and wait for them." The male tour guide named Bill told him. Sasuke gave him his strongest death glare making the guy's skin prickle that he left immediately from his sight.

"Hah!" Naruto laughed with mirth at the situation, "That's what you get for talking such nonsense. Just stay here and be a good dog or leave if you want, Sasuke-bastard."

Sasuke turned his glare at him making Naruto jump slightly and run towards the others but not before pulling a face at the glaring man.

As their group finished shopping and went back to the tour bus, Konohamaru looked up at Sasuke and gave him a thumbs-up before grinning. "I don't know how you did it Nii-chan but you were totally right, it was another rip-off. We ended up buying some delicacies."

Sasuke gave him an I-told-you-so smirk and escalated a little more as he saw Naruto's face scrunched up in unaccepted defeat. "See?"

"Alright bastard. I know." Naruto grumbled. _'At least I still get to see you suffer between my cousins.'_

Needless to say, the tour guide barely spent their family a glance afterwards.

* * *

They finally reached Disneyland by one o' clock and their group was hungry. Their tour guide left them before they entered promising to fetch them at exactly eight o' clock in the evening.

There were many people from different countries that day since it was a Saturday and close to summer vacation for countries in the South East.

Sasuke paid for his own entrance fee since he only went with the group for the ride. He was still being dragged by the two girls until they reached the central park in the _Main Street U.S.A._ where Tsunade gave them some reminders before everybody went on their own.

"Alright, you can all go where ever you want but be sure to be back here in this place by 7:00 in the evening so we can all watch the fireworks and go back together. Jiraiya and I will take care of the children."

"Ok, Tsunade-ba-chan!" Sakura and Ino said before turning around to find that both Naruto and Sasuke were already missing.

"Huh?" Ino wondered, "Weren't they just here?"

"Oh just leave them be, you'll meet them eventually as you go around." Jiraiya said before the five of them left.

"Oh well…" Sakura sighed dragging Ino with her. "We'd better get started before the rides got too full."

None of them noticed the hand flailing beneath the bushes on the central park.

* * *

Sasuke was having the time of his life with a struggling Naruto in his arms flailing his arms around trying to gain other people's attention. He covered Naruto's mouth to keep him from talking but the blonde still kept on struggling and punching him. Sasuke kept his ears open and finally released the blonde when he found that the coast is clear.

"What are you doing, Teme!" Naruto spouted. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"That's revenge for keeping me in the company of those two bitches when you were supposed to be my date."

"You're really serious about that _'date'_ thing???" Naruto eyed him in disbelief. "I thought it was all a rouse to get your brother to stop bothering you!"

"It was, until you decided to throw me in that hell earlier." He answered with a smirk. "Now, we're going to make this an official date which means that you have no other choice but to entertain me."

"What!? No way in hell that I'd entertain you, you, you conniving bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just smirked then left knowing that the blonde fox would follow him in the end which he really did. "Hey, wait for me, Teme!"

The raven haired man stopped and waited for Naruto to catch up. "Tell me, why did you decide to go here? We have a lot of attractions in Japan itself that is way better than the ones here in this place?"

"It's not about the attractions Teme. Our family just loves traveling and unlike you. We enjoy it to the fullest instead of scowling around scaring everybody and commenting on everything like you do." The blonde replied giving Sasuke a critical glare.

"Tseh." The raven finally said after a moment. "It's not like there's anything worth the fun here. This place is too lame."

"Oh just Shut up Sasuke-bastard." He glared. "And don't react co'z you really are one!"

"Usoratonkachi."

"Hey take that back!" He said as he tried to kick the man to no avail.

"No I won't coz it's true."

"Ahh!!! You really do drive me crazy!"

"Hn."

"Listen, can we just take the rides?"

"Lead the way, Dobe."

"Arrgh!!!" Naruto growled as he clutched his Sasuke-induced aching head.

* * *

"Oi, Teme. We've been walking for almost an hour! Don't you want to take a ride or watch shows or something at all?" Naruto started to complain as Sasuke turned to another street and continued walking.

"Hn."

"Oi! Answer me properly Damnit! 'Hn' doesn't even mean anything!"

"Leave if you want to, its not like I'm enjoying any of these things." He replied expressionlessly.

"Arrgh! First, you kidnapped me from my family then you end up spoiling all my fun!" Naruto pouted not noticing Sasuke who turned his face away from him. _'Just be glad that I find you really attractive even with that damn attitude or I would have left you the instance we got here!'_

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked and cornered him to a green lamp post. One hand gripped the post behind the fox's neck while the other held him in the waist. He jolted at the electricity that rushed through his body from the contact. Some people stopped to see what was going on before continuing after realizing that they were just a couple who wanted to show a public display of affection.

To the blonde's horror, Sasuke's face came closer until they were inches apart making him red in the face and scandalized by the looks that they were receiving from passers by. He started to stutter, "O-Oi! You're getting too close. People are starting to stare at us!"

"Why, don't you like this?" Sasuke smirked keeping a firm grip on the blonde's waist, "Didn't you say that you find _me_ attractive?"

"What? I did? When--" A look of realization came to him and his face became beet red. "O-oh… I said that out loud? Damn."

"Yes and I didn't even know that you actually swing that way…" Sasuke said his eyes solely trained to the blonde. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the same boat as you… but maybe, I'll give you an exception. After all, you look feminine enough… Let's see how this goes."

"Wh-what!? I don't swing--" Then Naruto realized the important thing that he said, "I'm not feminine you bastard! I may be gay but you'll be the last man on earth I'll sleep with!"

But Sasuke was already a foot away from him waiting for him to catch up again.

"We'll see about that then." He smirked. "Come on, we'll ride the Autopia."

'_This guy is making me flustered but I can't seem to leave him or try to get away from me._'

The two got on two separate mini-cars with Sasuke behind him. Unfortunately, it seems that the raven decided to be his own personal devil and kept on bumping his car but his expressions never gave away any signs of delight in Naruto's misery until Naruto smacked his head on the steering wheels. "Ouch! Will you stop that Hyuuga! That hurts! Can't you understand the meaning of _'Do not bump the cars in front of you'_? "

Naruto continued to nurse his head and Sasuke kept silent and a little far away from him since then until they finished the ride. As they got out, he pulled Naruto towards him and inspected the reddened forehead massaging it a little. "I'm sorry."

Naruto met his eyes and saw sincerity in that usually smirking face. "Nah, it's not fine and you'll have to pay me back for this!"

"Well? What do you want?"

"Just buy me a Soda, I'm thirsty and we'll call it quits."

"Wait here."

_'He actually agreed without any retort?'_ Naruto looked at Sasuke's retreating back and whispered to himself, "He's not really a total asshole ain't he?"

When Sasuke got back Naruto, who was now sitting on a bench, was too embarrassed to look around them. The man seemed to go ahead and decided to transform from being his own personal Devil to embarrassing him in front of the people around him. The raven-haired man did not just buy him a Soda but two dozens of balloons with Disney characters inside it. Naruto didn't know if he would be embarrassed or be happy at this gesture that he decided that being angry will be the best solution.

"What is that!?" Naruto exclaimed pouting very cutely.

"Balloons, don't you know what that is, Dobe?"

"Of course I know!" Naruto panicked at the people's love-stricken looks towards them. "But I told you to buy me a drink not a whole bunch of balloon!"

"So? This is to show how sincere I am." He answered pushing all the balloons to Naruto's face covering the smirk that was already forming on the side of his mouth. "Just accept it."

"No way!" Naruto retorted. "I'm not a girl, Teme!"

"But you do look like one right now." Sasuke came closer, as he saw that their audience was getting a bit crowded from Naruto's outburst that he just leaned in and kissed the blonde almost close to the lips. Naruto turned beet red for a second time in a span of ten minutes gapping like a fish and holding his cheeks. Sasuke used this opening to tie all the balloons on the stumped blonde's right hand before slightly slumping beside him on the bench.

"So, what do we ride next?"

Naruto stood up as though he was being burned and walked briskly towards the Adventure Land Area and lined in directly to the only Ride that had the least crowd. He wanted to loose Sasuke not because of the embarrassment but for the sappiness that he felt when the Raven kissed him. He did not even notice the balloons hanging on his arms even until one of the crew asked him to leave it behind which he did in daze.

He sat automatically to the seat followed by Sasuke. The Raven kept silent a while more simply observing what went wrong with Naruto.

The ride started backing up and shortly, it started accelerating.

"Oi, Dobe, don't tell me that I'm that good of a kisser."

Naruto fell out of his stupor finally gaining enough alertness that they were taking a Roller Coaster ride, the Space Traders, he stiffened momentarily forgetting Sasuke's taunt in favor of getting scared shitless.

"Ahhh!!!" Naruto screamed like a girl and started stomping on the Coaster's floor and panicking.

The Coaster moved a foot forward then a bit backwards gaining momentum. "Help! Get me the hell out of here!!!"

"Ouch, stop yelling you idiot!" Sasuke who was sitting besides him exclaimed.

The coaster then slowly accelerated to the top of the rail. Naruto's heart started beating fast. "Sasuke! Get me out! I hate this ride! I so totally hate this, you have to get me out! AHHHHH!!!"

People were looking at the two of them, some were laughing out loud while the others were just covering their laugh the rest were also trying to do their best not to panic as loud as the blonde in front of him. The coaster was now on the top stopping for a while.

"Damnit Naruto! We're not even getting started yet. Stop squirming already!" Sasuke was torn between irritation and amazement at the changes in Naruto's face which went from fury, to anger, to scared and to everything else. "My God, you look constipated, Dobe."

"I hate you! I hate you so much! Why didn't you tell me that we were riding the roller coaster, you bastard!" Naruto's heart rate tripled as he continued to punch the only living person close to him which was coincidentally Sasuke.

"It was you who came here in the first place, I was just following you Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke was getting pissed, why should it be him who had to get punched and shouted at?

"I didn't even realized where---" The coaster started falling and fast. Naruto's heart beat stopped for a second. He could not utter anymore words out.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"

His screams actually turned into a prolonged squeak.

Naruto's expression was priceless. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke as though he was a lifeline. The poor blonde never realized how beautiful their surrounding visual effects were. His internal organs felt as though it was going to come out through his mouth any moment making him hold on to Sasuke tighter than ever and hiding on the man's armpit to his great protest. "Naruto, stop that!"

"No!" The coaster turned sideways to the right. "AHHH!!! I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall!"

Sasuke seems to realize that it won't help the situation if he kept on pushing Naruto away that he decided to gather him in his arms and kept his head laid in between his neck and shoulders. The blonde was shaking, "Shh… its gonna stop soon. Just hold on."

Naruto was silenced for a while safely tucked in Sasuke's arms. The ride went on, twisting to the left, then going up slowly again, before falling fast again downwards. This continued on for a while with Naruto safely tucked in the Raven's shoulders.

"Please make this stop." Naruto's words were muffled on his shirt. He suddenly felt his stomach lurch. "Oh God. I think I'm gonna puke."

"No shit, Naruto! Don't you dare throw up on me!" Sasuke exclaimed and pushed the blonde off him and kept his hands on the blonde's mouth. "I'll kill you if you throw up on me!"

Naruto was not talking anymore just hoping that the tunnel's end will get even more closer which was granted in a span of a few seconds. As they came to a complete stop Naruto jumped up to the nearest exit and ran for the bathroom, not even bothering to look at the photo gallery.

Sasuke seemed to know where the blonde was going that he decided to take the time to get Naruto's balloons but when the crew gave it to him he decided against it and just took a single balloon and gave the rest to the crew, then proceeded to look at the pictures that the wall cameras took during the ride.

Sasuke looked very impressed at the pictures. Everything was caught vividly and his face showed surprise at his own expressions that was caught on the pictures which was very surprising when his usual expression was a smirk, a cold shoulder and a stoic expression.

"I'll take all of it and make two copies of each." He told the female crew with an expression that was worlds apart from the ones in the pictures.

* * *

Sasuke strolled to the restroom where he knew Naruto definitely went considering the green face he sported earlier. He came inside finding it empty and silent except for the sound of someone who was emptying his stomach in one of the toilet. He came closer to the door and knocked.

"Naruto, are you there?" Sasuke asked a bit skeptical.

He was answered with a toilet flush. Then the door opened a little to show a very pale and still nauseous whiskered-face blonde. "Damn you, Sasuke. I really, really, want to kill you right now."

"Hn." Sasuke shoved a toothbrush with a Disney character design towards him. "Brush your teeth."

"Thank you."

Naruto fixed himself up while Sasuke left him for a while. When he got out he immediately looked for a bench to sit on while his head continued to spin. He was holding his head with both hands when something cold touched his forehead. He removed his hands to see Sasuke handing him a drug for nausea and a mineral water.

"Drink that, it might help."

"Thanks again, Sasuke." Naruto sighed looking up to the raven-haired man. "You know, you're not too bad given a little effort."

"Hn." He replied as he sat down beside the blonde and tying the balloon on his arms which Naruto did not even bothered to notice. "It's already two thirty in the afternoon so it's better if we just wait for the Disney Parade of the Stars at three o' clock. Just rest for now."

"Yes, I'll do that."

* * *

The wait for the parade took about forty-five minutes and in those times they've never came across any of Naruto's family member. Most of the major Disney characters showed up in the parade and Naruto forced himself to watch it amidst his throbbing headache. He was also looking around trying to see if he could spot Ino or Sakura or any of his family members. He just stopped when his nausea felt like it would come back again and rested in the bench until the parade finished.

Naruto was very surprised at Sasuke's genuine concern. By four o' clock his nausea finally died down but he decided that he did not want to take anymore rides since just the thought of it makes him feel like his head will ache again.

"We'll just ride the Train so you can continue to rest and not waste time just sitting here." Sasuke said amiably. "Then we'll just watch all the shows."

"Yeah, whatever, as long as it isn't anything similar to Space Traders."

They took the mini-bus that was roaming around the Main Street and stopped over to the main gate where the train station was. The ride was slow going around the outskirt of Disneyland. Naruto brightened up like a child when he saw the mechanical animals around the artificial forest.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, this is fun isn't it?" Naruto said grinning as he whirled around to look at the usually stoic man only to find him staring at him. He stopped. "Sasuke, is that an actual smile on your face!?"

Sasuke was startled out of his reverie by the loud voice. "What?"

"You were actually smiling! See?" Naruto's grin turned bigger. "and its not a smirk or a wider smirk either!"

Sasuke's expression turned sour, then it slowly turned to red as the impact of Naruto's statement came to him. _'By God, the Hyuuga is blushing!'_

"No I'm not!" Sasuke replied instantly. "It's actually hot here in the train, of course my face will turn red!"

"I said that again out loud!?" Naruto asked surprised diverting his self off the actual topic he himself started that only he can do.

Sasuke took advantage of the situation. "Yes, you actually did so."

'_Damn I always do that around you!'_

"Then you did it again." Sasuke's shame was now totally forgotten and was now replaced with his trademark smirk. He started taunting him. "I never thought you were that attracted in me… Naruto-_ko-i_--"**(1)**

"No I'm not!" He retorted before turning crimson red for the fourth time that afternoon. "And don't call me love! Argh, My stomach is actually flipping again and its because of you!"

"Alright alright, let's just stop."

* * *

The rest of their time turned out without any more incidents worth noting except for the times when Sasuke would just stir them off the path where they were actually planning to go which made him wonder but he never stopped to comment about it. He just let _the Hyuuga_ go though with his little quirks.

They proceeded to watch the rest of the shows and attractions going in a slow pace. The last show that day was the Disney in the Stars or the fireworks display as it is most commonly known. By seven o' clock the two were found sitting on the ground in the Main Street as the rest of the tourists to get a good view of the Fireworks.

"So, when will you go back to Japan?" Naruto asked wanting to start a conversation that was not too personal for he did not want to go personal with the attractive raven. He had decided earlier that he will leave this all to fate. If something were to happen it will.

"I still don't know. I don't want to go back yet." He replied. "What about your family?"

"The day after tomorrow." Naruto answered. "We're still going to Mainland China tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Hey, is that Naruto and Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto turned his heard towards the voices and waved at the two ladies silently inviting them to join him and Sasuke. As the two of them got close they started rambling. "Where have the two of you been?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Said Ino.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Ino smiled at him sweetly before latching unto his arms. "Did you have fun with Naruto?"

"Ah, yes." Sasuke replied shortly.

"Good, but I was so sure that you'd have better fun if we all went together!"

"Hn."

"Yeah! Then when we spotted you from the crowd you'd just disappear the next time we whirl our heads to call you!" Ino stepped in.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised before looking at Sasuke suspiciously. The raven just raised an eyebrow at Naruto's silent accusations. "Hmnn… I never saw you at all the entire time! Did _you,_ Sasuke?"

The man kept silent.

"We know already coz if you did we're sure you would have called us."

"Where are Mom and Dad and the kids?"

"Just there on the corner. I think they're too old that they could not take any standing anymore." Ino said as she sat besides Sakura.

"**PLEASE STAND BY "THE DISNEY IN THE STARS" WILL BEGIN SHORTLY."** The reminder came from the speakers installed around the entire park and was spoken in three other languages twice.

* * *

The entire area dimmed and the giant castle that was just in front of them glowed to a light purple. It continued to change into different colors for a while to Orange, Pink, Blue and back to Light Purple.

Naruto was silent and entranced at the sight then as a signal for what was about to start, even the remaining lamp posts dimmed.

Then the Fireworks began accompanied by Disney's music. Naruto's back straightened and his face glowed to different colors as the reflection of the fireworks reflected on him. Sasuke who sat besides him was oblivious as he continued squirming and removing Sakura's hands around his arms.

The Obsidian-eyed man tried to face Naruto to ask for help. He stopped even before he started his sentence and ended up staring at the sight before him. It was as though he had forgotten the presence of the fireworks.

Naruto was the fireworks.

Unfortunately, the fireworks ended so soon in Naruto's opinion. He was grinning as he looked back to Sasuke getting surprised at the almost kiss due to the raven's close face. His heartbeat stopped for a second as the obsidian eyes overwhelmed him with unseen fire.

"That was soo Beautiful! Isn't it Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed oblivious to the sudden heaviness in the air between the two.

The fireworks that formed between the two men stopped abruptly at Sakura's exclamation. They looked away from each other their blush covered in the darkness of the night.

"Ahh… It is… the most beautiful I've seen." He said in a puzzle making the blonde's blush turn crimson red.

Naruto jumped up and ran towards Jiraiya and the rest leaving two puzzled girls and one raven-haired man who were deep in his own thoughts.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun. We might be left behind if we don't move soon." Ino said as she pushed herself up.

"Hn…"

* * *

All nine of them left together for the tour bus that will fetch their group. Their formation came back to normal with Sasuke between the two girls and Naruto leading them all ahead. He did not notice the piercing gaze of an obsidian eyes at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you had fun today. Naruto did not give you any problems, did he?" Tsunade asked the silent man as they entered the open elevator and pressed their designated floor.

"No Tsunade-san. He was fun to be with." Sasuke give him a small smile.

"Good." Everybody was tired from their trip. They were all silent until they got back to the hotel and continued to do so until they reached their designated floor. All of them got out except for Naruto and Sasuke who was two floors ahead of the. Tsunade looked at Naruto tiredly. "Naruto, don't do anything anymore and don't sneak out alright? We have an early trip to Mainland China tomorrow and I don't want any excuses especially if the excuse is forgetting the time or anything. It's seven o' clock sharp in the lobby."

"Yes Mom, I get it. Good night Konohamaru-chan!"

"Good night Naruto Oni-chan!" Konohamaru waved at them.

"Oh and Sasuke-kun. It was nice meeting you." Tsunade said at last as the elevator fully closed.

The rest of the ride was made in silence until they all walked up to their doors.

Naruto stopped for a moment not knowing if he'd face Sasuke and simply say good night, just ignore him or go through with his plans and try seducing the man. He was torn between these thoughts as he opened his own door and finally decided in the end that he could not get all his wits up to just simply seduce the guy.

'_Oh well, there goes my courage for a one-night stand…'_

This time, his thoughts remained inside.

He pushed his door open when a hand suddenly held his. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him as he fished out something in his pocket. "I thought you might want a copy of this, Dobe."

Naruto looked the four pictures that Sasuke shoved into his hands. He sputtered. "What the hell! You had all these printed!?"

"It is funny, isn't it?"

Sasuke remained on his place as the blonde flipped through the pictures that was surely taken during the Roller Coaster ride. One picture had his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he gritted his teeth in a squeak as the coaster fell backwards and Sasuke who was beside him was smirking.

The second was when he hid in Sasuke's armpit as the coaster turned left and the look on Sasuke's face was that of vivid embarrassment and disgust when he bit him.

The third one was cute albeit gay, he was holding onto Sasuke for dear life as his head was buried between the man's neck and shoulders. In this picture Sasuke gave a look of concern and worry as he also held onto the blonde.

In the fourth picture, Sasuke's right hand was pushing the blonde in the face as far away as possible where as his left was covering the blonde's mouth. A look of absolute horror was on Sasuke's face.

Naruto wanted to comment on this so he gave the stoic man his angriest pout as he exclaimed. "See??? You really are an inconside--"

Lips fell upon his lips. He was stunned in place forgetting to close his mouth which his kisser used to his advantage and introduced his tongue to his stunned victim caressing every nooks and crevices that his tongue would come across within that sweet cave.

Naruto stifled a moan as his brilliant kisser continued to ravish his mouth. He would never know when his hands came up to the raven's neck pulling him closer. Nor would he ever know when the man's hands started to round his waist. The pictures fell to the floor completely forgotten. Naruto stepped back as Sasuke came forward fully intending to rest his body on the door and knowing fully well that there was a hard surface behind them.

The two came crashing back to Naruto's floor. Hitting Naruto's head on the very hard surface. "Ouch!"

Naruto yelled as he snapped his head away from the ground which was the wrong choice as he directly hit Sasuke on his forehead.

"That hurts, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke glared at Naruto who was nursing his forehead.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" Naruto glared back. "Piss off, Teme."

The moment was totally ruined.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up abruptly and headed for the door to pick up all the fallen pictures. He looked at it longer before his face suddenly turned into a scheming smirk. "See you tomorrow, Dobe."

Then he left closing the door behind him.

"Like hell I will!" Naruto's yell could still be heard behind the closed door. "Damn! The moment was too good too. Then he'd have to go and say that! The Stupid Bastard! It's good that we stopped or I'm sure I would have regretted it later!"

Naruto pulled himself up and decided to take a long and cold shower.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_**

* * *

**

**Side Story: Scheming Sasuke**

The door to Naruto's room closed with a soft click. He could hear the blonde beauty mumbling and rambling but all that he could make out of it were Damn… Stupid Bastard… Later… It was then followed by the sound of the running shower.

Naruto was one interesting individual. Sasuke was used to being someone who was always unaffected with anything happening around him but being with the blonde in just one whole day led him to a whirlwind of emotions that he did not know how to make out off. Now, he simply found himself smiling which was also unusual.

He was not even gay and he was very sure of it. He was as straight as a pole but being with the blonde made him question his orientation. Right now, all he ever wanted to do was to open the damn door that was separating him from the man and ravish him senseless. To kiss him senseless and feel the body flushed against his.

He rested his head to the wall behind him and tried to clear his breath and his thoughts. Finally, Sasuke fished out his cellular phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Kakashi? Yes, this is Sasuke. Book me a tour tomorrow at Star Travel and Tours include me to the group that will go to Mainland China."

"That can easily be arranged but why?" the man on the other side asked.

"Use the name Hyuuga Sasuke."

"What!? Hyuuga?"

"You just have to make sure that everybody will call me Hyuuga… I'll ease my way in the immigration. They don't call out the names so I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Are you sure about this? Why are you doing this Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes I'm sure but I don't have to tell you anything. Just have it done by tomorrow. "

"You know that Itachi-sama will not like this."

"Relax, he should be used with me by now and don't worry I promise to buy you the latest Icha-icha volume… "

"Ohh? You should have said that earlier. Consider it done, Uchiha-dono…" The giddy tone was too blatantly obvious.

"Goodnight, Htake-san, until tomorrow then." He bid as he closed his cellular phone and smirked. That was too easy. Now he just had to rest and prepare for tomorrow's trip.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._** **_

* * *

_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yep. Chapter 6 is still not written therefore this story is on Hiatus. I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what to do anymore to make myself write it when the plan is already written out in my head... No excuse at all. Sorry!

**_Runs and hide's herself inside the cupboard_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Thank You all for Reading!!!

* * *

_**


End file.
